When household appliances such as kitchen appliances and laundry machines, or consumer electronics such as stereo systems and televisions are sold, the products are typically accompanied by documentation, such as one or more instruction manuals. This documentation can be rather lengthy, and it results in increased costs and resources to produce. In a desire to reduce costs and use less resources, many appliance manufacturers forego the paper-based documentation and instead post them as a file on the Internet, such as on the manufacturer's website. However, due to confusing websites that can sometimes be difficult to navigate, as well as product numbers that can resemble an unorganized jumble of letters and numbers, consumers can be confused when trying to locate an electronic version of an appliance's manual online.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide systems and methods that provide solutions to this problem, and that may also provide additional benefits.